The present invention relates to anti-theft devices for vehicles, and more particularly to a locking device to prevent turning of the steering wheel and movement of the brake as a protection against car theft attempts.
Steering wheel arresting devices are well known in the art (ex. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,550,409; 3,690,131; 4,432,432; 4,699,238; 5,119,651; 5,267,458; 5,275,030; and many others,) which are comprised of an extendible member with a locking device for setting the length and a pair of hooks. A lower hook adaptable to be fastened to a brake pedal, the upper hook adaptable to be fastened to the rim or one of the spokes of the steering wheel.
It has been established that these devices have problems of being easily defeated by simply bending down or cutting through the rim of the steering wheel or the brake pedal at one point, and thereby release the grip of the upper or lower hooks.